Unspoken Dreams
by DarkMignonette
Summary: Keiko gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night, a lost friend who holds her close. Are you really here Yusuke? Please don't tease me. Yusuke x Keiko // Vignette


**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it. Yusuke, Keiko, and the YYH series (c) Yoshiro Togashi

This was supposed to be a drabble, but the words ran over some, eheh. Written for a '10 Inspirations,' a theme challenge on Livejournal. I've been writing an awful lot of Yu Yu Hakusho stories lately, especially Yusuke/Keiko. They're sweet, (granted, not overly so) and fun to write about. Not to mention they're my(other) OTP.

Dunno what really inspired this besides the quote which I ran with. Listening to Heart's Alone and These Dreams may have added some influence though..

Anyway, takes place during the first few episodes and issues of the manga. Before the spirit detective youkai fighting craziness really got started. ;3

* * *

**xxxxxx**

_Here I am. Broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams_

**xxxxxx**

Keiko tossed in her bed, locked in an troubled sleep, dreaming of things she couldn't remember nor understand. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, her grieving subconscious driving her mad.

She shifted to her right side, coming face to face with a pair of big brown eyes.

Keiko's heart leapt up to her throat. That face...surely she wasn't awake...Handsome features, messy black hair...she had to be dreaming. Had to. Yet she couldn't make out much detail, it was as if his form was blurred, fuzzy. But she would never mistake that face for anyone else. Her thoughts hazed over with sleep. It had to be him, but it couldn't be. She didn't dare question it. She didn't want to. His expression seemed protective somehow.

Yusuke slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. His scent of spices and cigarette smoke drifted to her senses. Her eyes drifted half closed, as thick mist floated over her thoughts, covering the both of them.

He was so close. All feelings of sorrow vanished like a forgotten nightmare. She drew in a long breath. He mumbled something, though she only caught her name. He talked to her in a husky tone, but she didn't understand a word.

Keiko nuzzled her face in crook of his neck, and his grip on her tightened. A chill ran up her spine. She'd never been with him like this before, but an irrational thought told her to curl as close to him as possible.

The moment was still for a while, and Keiko listened to the faraway ticking of the clock. She floated in a comfortable daze until he drew back.

Yusuke leaned in to her, ghosting fingertips along her cheek. _"Is he gonna...kiss me?" _While her heart should have been pounding, it was oddly still. Yet he paused at her lips and grinned softly; as if to say "_maybe someday_."

Instead he smacked her on the rump, hard enough to jar her from her revere. She bolted up from the bed, "Yusuke!!"

It was quiet. The lights were off, and her alarm clock read one A.M in bright letters.

She was alone.

It all hit her. It had only been her conscience dealing with her loss. Just a dream. But she'd never dreamt about him like that before. It embarrassed and comforted her at the same time, as if he'd been there with her. It felt so real. But her logic reminded her that it was impossible.

Keiko hated it. She never would have dreamed of him like that before, but life changes. His handsome face, those deep brown eyes and cocky attitude..

She fell in love with her best friend, but it was too late. After all the years she'd chased him around and dragged him to class, all the times they'd been through together...How had she not seen it coming?

Reality finally sunk into her tired mind and she began to cry. She collapsed back onto her pillow, thinking about that rough boy that she knew so well and was so far away. She finally drifted off into a more peaceful sleep, even if sadness hung in the air.

However Keiko failed to notice the breeze flowing in from her cracked window. A very pleased ghost gazed down at her from the night sky.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

Can't decide if I like this or not...I can never write in this fandom and not include fluff. I'm going to bed now, 'cause it's really late and I wrote this in one sitting, haha. Anyway feel free to tell me what you think, and thanks for reading.


End file.
